Baby's Boat's A Silver Moon
by M i s s y U t o p i a
Summary: What if Finnick survived the rebellion? A little moment between father and his six months old baby. ONESHOT.


Finnick Odair wrapped his arms tightly around his wife's slim form, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair as she cuddled up to him. He had a pleasant dream in which Annie and him were – hand in hand - watching their son playing near the sea, laughing at something obviously funny. The boy owned bronze hair just like his father, and sea-green eyes. Finnick Jr. - Johanna used to call him mini-Finnick - was perfection, who made his life complet. With him by their side they formed a family. Finnick still could no believe it although the baby was born six months ago. The idea itself sounded weird, but at the same time incredible amazing. _The_ Finnick Odair had _family_. He had never imagined having one, considering that he was President Snow's favourite puppet, a toy, who was also his well-kept prostitute.

He knew he will not be the perfect father for his child – or maybe one day children –, but with Annie being his other half, supporting and believing in him he was going to do his best, trying to give his son everything he could offer. He will teach him how to swim, showing him his poems and – if he is interested - help him write his first one too. They will sing together, laughing and eating those famous sugar cubes. Perhaps - when the time comes - they will talk about how to make ladies fall in love with him. They were Odairs in the end, were not they?

A loud noise snapped him out of his half-dozen, dreamy state and he immediately knew what was wrong. Being a bit too exhausted, he heaved a deep breath. Running a hand through his unruly hair, he suppressing a loud groan as the high pitched voice only became louder. He had to get up.

Annie shifted in the bed, having no mood to stay awake neither. She was about to sit up when her husband put his hand onto her back as a sign to stop. "What?"

He pulled her back gently, kissing a spot on her shoulder he knew she loved. "Rest. I'll go."

Annie smiled slightly. "Mhm."

"Sleep," he whispered into her ear, pulling a few strands out of her face. "You need it, sweetheart."

"Love you," she murmured, closing her eyes in hope she will be able to fall asleep again.

Finnick's lips also curled up. Did not matter how many times he heard it, he could not get enough of it. Sounds cheesy but it was true. "Love you, too."

As he entered the little boy's green room – he painted it which was a really great thing to him since he had never done such thing before –, he immediately walked over the golden cradle and took his son out of it.

"Shhh, I'm here," he told him in a gentle tone he only used when he was talking to or about him. "It's okay." He slowly bent forward to kiss his forehead, while murmuring calming words into his skin. "Shh, daddy's here. It was only a bad dream, 'kay?"

He knew his little-me did not understand a thing, but it was good to tell him he will protect him. "Wanna hear a song, mhm? Will you sleep back then?"

Finnick wiped his tears away, holding him more close. "You know, my mom who's your grandma' used to sing me a song when I was young. Unfortunately he is not here with us anymore but with angels who take care of her, but this is a piece of her I will always remember, so I want to show this to you, too. Interested?"

The baby touched his cheek, babbling something baby-like, making his dad grin proudly. "Six months old and already talking. You take it from me, right?" Finnick laughed. "Okay, so how it starts? Oh, right…"

Baby's boat's a silver moon  
sailing in the sky  
Sailing o'er the sea of sleep,  
as the stars go by  
Sail baby, sail  
Out upon that sea  
Only don't forget to sail  
Back again to me.

Finnick Jr. was listening to his father's steady heart beating which lulled him back to sleep, but the man did not stop singing to him in hope he will have a calmer dream this.

Baby's fishing for a dream  
Fishing near and far  
His line a golden moonbeam is  
His bait, a silver star,  
Sail baby sail  
Out upon that sea  
Only don't forget to sail  
Back again to me.

Finn gripped his index finger tightly. As he rocked the baby, Finnick looked down at him, his eyes shinning with pure parental love. He was his little son – the one he never deserved but will ways love.

**What do you think?:)**


End file.
